


The Joker Report

by SherryBaby14



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gags, Gun play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Request:   Can i request a Joker(J.Leto)x reader, non-con story? The reader is an investigative journalist, who tries to uncover his illegal actions and isn’t afraid to cross the line. Joker is being Joker and he decides to take the matter into his own hands.





	The Joker Report

This was it, your big break. You spotted Monster T coming through the side door and recognized the gangster right away. Sources told you the Joker owned this strip club and you had a feeling they were about to be confirmed. 

“Her Pixie.” The bartender started snapping her fingers at you. “Get these drinks to table five.”

You tucked the hair on your pink wig behind your ear and lifted up the tray. When you applied for a cocktail waitressing job here you never thought they would hire you, but Mr. Frost looked you up and down and didn’t even make you fill out an application. Fake names encouraged, everything under the table. It was perfect for you to get the scoop you need. 

“Hey Doll.” Someone grabbed your ass. “How about a private show?”

“Not a dancer Sir.” You smiled at him, trying to control the urge to toss the drinks all over him. “Only a server.”

“I’d love for you to serve me.” He winked. 

You gave a light laugh before turning and burying the disgust. If the Joker lead hadn’t panned out, you would have written an article about the gross men that visit these places. Of course, no paper would buy that article. If you got visual confirmation on the Joker tonight, this would all be over. No more being groped with a smile, no more uncomfortable wigs, no more tight clothes or high heels, and no more being propositioned. 

“Gin and tonic.” You stopped at table five and set the drink down.

The group of businessmen paid you little attention, but they each tipped you. One thing you would miss: the money. Women stripped on stage and men opened their wallets, it was a strange phenomenon. After working here you had a newfound respect for the women in the sex industry. 

Instead of checking on your next table you put the tray down and walked down the hallway near the side door. The area was off limits, but there was no guard stationed. The lights in the club dimmed, and you knew this was your only chance. 

As you pulled up your skirt you yanked the cell phone stuck in your garter belt out, a trick one of the other servers showed you. The tight gold dress you wore tonight didn’t have pockets and you wanted to keep your phone on you. 

The sound of the music faded as you went further down the hall, the clicking of your stilettos becoming noticeable. You paused and took off the shoes, picking them up and placing them against the wall. The sound of muffled voices could be heard, and you swore one of them was the mechanical laughter of the king of crime. 

Phone in hand, you opened your camera. If you could sneak a photograph of the man you could sell the story for five thousand dollars easy, maybe even get a bidding war going to get that number up to five digits. 

You came to the end of the hallway and saw a closed door, the voices behind the thin wood laughing away. You’d snuck into every cranny of the club before and knew that the room behind the door was large enough you could get in without drawing attention. On the other side were gold décor, plush couches, a private stage, and a private bar. This was where the big cliental went. You’d noticed judges and politician sneak in before, but this was the first time a known criminal boss was here. It was now or never.

Turning the knob slightly you shimmied inside and dropped to your knees, crawling closer the couches.

“I’m glad you got out.” Monster T sounded genuine. “Really, I am.”

“Now that I’m back, I would like to pick up where I left off.” The unmistakable sound of the Joker’s voice made your heart lurch.

“There’s not some more fun things you want to handle first?” Monster T’s back was to you, seated on a couch across from the Joker. 

If you stayed down, you could crawl behind the couch, peer around and snap a photo from the side, and then crawl out before anyone even noticed. 

“Oh, I always have fun.” The sound of the Joker taping his feet made you speed up. If he stood he might notice you through the beaded decoration hanging around the couch. “I’m having a blast right now in fact.”

“I didn’t realize my company was that entertaining for you.” The gangster laughed.

“It isn’t.” The Joker’s tongue was sharp.

Neither man laughed and you froze, needing them to talk to mask any sound your movements might make. 

“What is entertaining me so much at the moment, is a reporter.” The sound of a paper rustling affirmed your suspicion it was a coincidence and you kept moving.

“This is an article about cancer research fraud. I don’t see the humor.” Monster T handed the paper back, but your heart leaped into your throat. That was your first major article.

“The author thinks she can get a job in my club, follow my clients, try to act like a kitty, crawling up and down the carpet, without my noticing.” You spun around and tried to back away. “You can come out now Ms. Y/L/N. Introduce yourself to our guest.”

Fear replaced your confidence or the ability to think clearly and you turned and ran, promising yourself you would leave Gotham tonight.

“What the fuck?” Monster T moved the beads to the side. 

You heard a gun being drawn as your hand went to the doorknob. It wouldn’t turn. 

“No need for that.” The Joker moved to the other side of the couch. “This is my evening’s entertainment.” 

You yanked at the door, but it wouldn’t budge. You glanced behind you to see the huge smile on the pale skin, grab your hair and slam your head forward. Things went black before you had the time to really register how much trouble you were in.

~~~

Gags

When you came to everything was dark. There was a dull ache in your head, causing you to groan. 

“Oh goody.” The light clicked on, your vision didn’t adjust in time and you had to pinch them shut. “I was hoping you would wake up soon.”

“Where…what…” You blinked your eyes, trying to get used to the light, unsure what to ask. 

“You talk too much Y/N.” The Joker walked behind you and everything came flooding back. 

You were seated on a black leather couch. The room didn’t look familiar. The couch faced a small bed, that had a simple black blanket on it. The floors had black carpet, it almost looked like a gothic dorm room, except for the walls. They were strange, almost like they were covered in padding. 

“Did you really think my associates didn’t know who you were the second you walked in the door?” The voice came from behind you. “Did you think we weren’t watching you, sneak all over the place? You thought you were so clever, avoiding the security cameras, waiting for shift change of the bouncers. It was almost admirable.” 

“I wasn’t going to…” You should have stood up and tried to run, but fear kept your eyes glued forward.

“Go to the police?” The Joker opened a cabinet. “I know Darling. Otherwise I would have slit your throat a long time ago. You’re just a money hungry bottom feeder, looking for a pay day.”

“That’s not true!” You didn’t know why the man’s words caused such offense in you.

“Then for the glory?” There was a clicking sound and your neck twitched, still too scared to turn around. “See your name on a byline on the front page of every newspaper? Maybe win a Pulitzer for writing an article on yours truly?” 

That was more accurate. 

“Please. I’ll just go and we can forget this ever happened.” You started to stand up from the couch. 

Hands were on your shoulders pushing you back into a seated position. You shook as the Joker’s chin rested next to your ear.

“But you’re my entertainment for the night.” He bit down on your cartilage and nibbled lightly.

“No, please! I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Tears started to form at the corner of your eyes. 

You turned away from him and got a glance at the door. It wasn’t that far away, but before you could stand to run your eyes trailed the rest of the wall behind you. There were two giant cabinets, both opened and filled with a variety of paddles, whips, handcuffs, and every sex toy imaginable.

Your adrenaline flared and you pushed off the couch, only to be met with the Joker’s hand on your shoulders again, pushing you back into place on the couch and twisting your vision straight forward on the bed again.

“HELP!!!” You started to scream. 

“Talk too much.” His hands vanished for a second and then something was shoved against your mouth, locking it open in the scream. 

On instinct your hands came up to pull whatever it was out, but the Joker was too fast and the straps pulled to the back of your head. Then you heard a lock. You tugged at the thing trying to figure out what it was, but the leather straps dug into your cheek. You reached behind your head, the clasp didn’t seem to have an opening.

“All my gags have keys Darlin’.” The Joker walked around to the front of the couch. 

“MMmmmMMMpppHhh.” Anything you tried to say came out unintelligible.

“It’s an ‘O’ gag.” He smiled his wicked grin as he crouched in front of you. “Be a good girl for me and I’ll unlock it.” 

Your lips hurt as the hard silicon crushed against them. You took a few deep breaths and tried to calm yourself. The gag kept your mouth open, giving you only the ability to wiggle your tongue, as a result a pool of saliva was forming you were certain was about to run over. 

The Joker winked, pleased with your more controlled state. He lifted his hand and you winced, certain he was going to slap you. Instead you felt something press against your tongue. You opened your eyes and saw his fingers were in your mouth. He was collecting your spit and rubbing it around the ring in your mouth. You moved to grab his wrist, but he held up his free hand and shook his finger back and forth.

“That’s not what good girls do Y/N.” He dropped his smile and looked disappointed. “I can tie you up, if that would make this easier for you, but I’m not sure you would learn the lesson as effectively.” 

He pushed his fingers further back and you gagged. There was no chance of overpowering him or escaping wherever you were, without a weapon. If you could get one of those paddles there was a chance of knocking him out. That would be much harder with your hands bound. So you lifted your ass and slid your hands underneath, trying to lock them below you and take away the urge to shove the man off. 

“There we go.” He slid his fingers out.

His hand moved down your chin, over your neck, and to your clavicle. He dragged his fingers over the flimsy material of your dress between your breasts and over your stomach.

“If you weren’t just my type of gal I would have killed you, then put your body on display to send a message.” His fingertips stopped at your thigh.

He slid his hand between your legs and urged you to part them. You wanted to live so you did not resist. 

“In fact, you’re so much my type that if you play your cards right.” His hand stopped at the apex of your thighs, he moved one finger over your pussy and pressed down on the thin fabric of your panties, sliding up and stopping at your clit. “You may find yourself entertained as well.” 

A bout of fear ran through you and a muffled cry came out. His hand vanished and he stood in front of you. You looked up at him as he pulled off the shirt he had on. His pale skin was covered in tattoos, but those weren’t as noticeable as the perfect lean body, the man looked like he was cut from marble. The thoughts disgusted you and you dropped your chin. How could you find scum like this attractive? Especially when he was about to destroy you.

“Even cute when you’re bashful.” You heard the jingling of his belt and tried to pretend you were somewhere else. “If you were impressed with my torso, you’re going to be drooling for the next part Baby.”

You pinched your eyes shut, but the sound of his pants hitting the floor was unmistakable. 

“Don’t want to take a peak?” He ran his hand over your head. “Fine by me Darlin’. I love a girl who enjoys a surprise.”

His hand gripped your chin and moved your face so it was level with his crotch. His cock slid right into your mouth, the velvet feel unmistakable. 

“I’d tell you not to bite, but it doesn’t matter. You can bite away, of course you’ll only end up breaking your teeth.” He laughed and continued to push forward. 

Your tongue flicked up on instinct then flattened as he invaded more of you. He moved slowly, but when the tip reached the top of your tongue he didn’t stop. You started to gag and opened your eyes. His menacing grin looked down at you, but your tried to glance forward. A muffled scream came out when you realized he was barely half way in. 

“Looks like you enjoyed your surprise.” He grabbed the back of your head and slammed it forward.

His cock was large enough it felt like it slid down your throat and may have. When he pulled out there was a burning sensation and you fought the urge to throw up.

“People like you need to learn their place.” He brought his other hand up behind your head and slammed it down again. 

You let out a muffled scream and the Joker through his head back. 

“Oh that feels good when you vibrate like that.” He thrust forward and pulled your head down several times in quick succession. 

You couldn’t sit on your hands and longer and brought them up to his thighs, trying to push away, but it did not good as he continued to rock down your throat, yanking you forward to meet each thrust. You swallowed, trying to keep from choking on your saliva in between his thrusts. 

“Wow Y/N. You have one magical mouth.” Tears ran down your cheeks freely as your throat alternated between burning and gagging. “See? There are much better uses for it than running it off. Telling people about my location? Who I’ve been meeting with?”

You tried to shake your head, you hadn’t done any of that, but he dug his fingers into your wig harder, letting you feel them against your scalp, so you kept your head straight.

“Maybe not yet.” He pulled out all the way and looked down at you. “But you were going to.”

He grabbed your head and thrust down all the way. This time he held you there, your nose pressed against his pelvis. You struggled for breath, his length blocking off your airway. You tried sucking air, but all that happened was you pulling this tip of his dick further inside of you. 

“Admit it.” He glared at you. “Admit it and I’ll let you breathe.”

You looked up at him, with tear covered skin, eyes likely turning red from the abusive treatment. You nodded slightly, the smallest movement you could muster with his tight grip on you. 

“Good girl.” He pulled out again and your chest heaved. 

Air flooded your lungs with painful necessity. Your vision spotted as your body tried to regulate itself with the oxygen. His finger went to your chin and he tilted your head up.

“I hope you’ve learned two lessons here Y/N.” He ran the back of his hand down your cheek. “You shouldn’t go sneaking into other people’s business and I have so much control over you it is my decision if you even get to breathe.” 

A muffled sob came out, but you nodded furiously. The Joker’s serious face turned into a grin again.

“Hopefully by the end of the night, you’ve mastered all the lessons I plan on teaching you.” His fingers moved to the back of your head. “Almost finished.”

His cock slid against your tongue again and he started to fuck your face. Even though it still burned, this treatment was much less brutal than the previous round. You willed your body to relax and tried your best to work your tongue against his shaft as he pistoned in and out of your mouth. 

“Fuck Baby.” He slammed your forward one final time. 

His white juices flung down your throat, and you swallowed as he pulled out. Almost grateful, the wetness eased some of the burning from his hard thrusts. He walked away from you and you hung your head, not caring as spit started to trickle out of your mouth. 

“That was a five star hummer.” The Joker’s hands were on the back of your head.

You heard a key twist and the lock on the gag came off. Your hands shook as you pulled the straps down and let the ring fall out of your mouth. Your jaw ached as bad as your throat burned. Shame ran through you, but not as strongly as the million questions raced your mind. You had an inquisitive nature, it was why you became a journalist. The Joker’s comment that you talked too much stood out. You zipped your lips for now, not wanting the gag to be replaced.

Gun Play

The Joker wasn’t saying a word and you didn’t dare speak or look up from the ground. You stayed still on the couch, your tears drying up with the hope that he would let you leave. 

“I don’t think you need a toy for your next lesson.” He sounded cheery and your stomach turned. “You’ve started out with an A, let’s go for a 4.0 by the end of the night.”

You looked up as he rounded the couch. There was towel wrapped around his waist, but you only had a second to notice it before the sound of the gun being cocked made you jump up from the couch, hands in the air. He aimed the small silver piece right at your heart, his mouth still grinning from ear to ear. 

“This is my best friend.” The Joker pulled the gun closer to him and placed a kiss on the barrel. “Would you like to meet him?”

“I’m..sorry..Please!” You couldn’t even form a sentence. 

“He has that effect on women.” The gun was extended again. “He’s not offended. What’s that?”

Your tormentor cupped his hand to his ear.

“I agree.” His eyes flashed. “My gun wants you to lose the dress.” 

Your lips parted in shock, and you started to shake your head.

“Now.” He brought his other hand up. 

Your body went to autopilot and you shrugged the flimsy gold cocktail dress off your shoulders and down to the floor. There was no chance anyone could wear a bra with the thing, and the only underwear that wouldn’t show up was a thing thong, which was now all you wore. 

“Just my type of gal.” The Joker licked his lips.

You folded your arms over your chest.

“Un-un-un.” He shook the gun and stepped forward. “We don’t want to upset my friend here now? Do we?”

You slowly dropped your arms and bared yourself to him. His breath hitched is his throat as he moved one hand to your left breast. He cupped it lightly at first and then brought his hand over the entire mound, kneading it down. 

“I don’t want to leave my friend out.” He pushed the gun against your right breast, the metal was cool and you gasped.

The barrel of the gun started to trace your nipple, the metal sliding over your bud, making it harden to the point it fit down the bullet exit. The Joker’s eyes stayed on your chest. His hand felt so warm compared to the cold metal, the sensation arousing you more than you expected. He dropped his hand and tossed the gun in the air. 

It moved to his other hand and he started pushing the cool metal against your other nipple. His hand snaked around your back and he pulled you forward. His mouth ducked to your chest and he pulled your hard pebble into his mouth, his teeth and tongue working you over with skill.

A gasp escaped your lips at the movement and he bit down hard making you whine. The gun still flicking at your other nipple, making it into a stiff peak as well. 

“Give my friend a kiss.” The Joker moved the gun over your breast and up to your mouth.

You looked down and saw him staring at you, your nipple still in between his lips. His tongue darted out and flicked the bud and a light moan came out. 

“Don’t be shy Baby.” He started to grind his teeth back and forth lightly, there was no doubt he could increase the pressure and bit your nipple off. 

You moved your eyes to the gun, the barrel right in front of you. You puckered your lips and kissed the top, wanting the thing gone. 

“You can do better than that.” The Joke pushed the gun to your lips. “Treat my friend how you would treat me.” 

Tears started to form again, this man was going to blow your head off over a lousy article. He wagged the gun and you parted your lips. The barrel slid passed your teeth and along your tongue. 

The Joker started sliding the weapon in and out while suckling hard on your breast. You shut your eyes as your tongue flicked against the metal. It wasn’t near the size of his cock and wasn’t going as deep as your throat had just taken. With closed eyes, you pretended you were anywhere else. There was no gun in your mouth, and there was no madman attached to your nipple, bringing your body to life in a way you didn’t want, or would have thought possible. 

“My friend is very pleased with your attentions.” The Joker picked his head up and yanked the gun from your mouth.

The action was unexpected and you found your tongue hanging out as the weapon vanished.

“Very pleased.” He winked at you. 

Then his hands were under your ass, and he lifted you in the air. It was only a few steps until he set you down on the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees in front of you. 

“Let’s make a bet Y/N.” He put his hands on your knees and started to part your legs. “If you’re not wet, I’ll let you leave. But if you are, then you have to stay here and quit asking to leave.” 

“NO!” You tried to shut your legs, all too aware of what the answer would be.

“Come on, don’t be a spoil sport.” The Joker pushed the gun between your knees and you gasped, allowing them to spread. “That’s a good girl. I know my friend is very persuasive.” 

You buried your head in your hands as your legs continued to part. You heard his rustle and then felt a finger press against your panties. 

“Woah-ho-ho!” He chuckled. “I can feel your juices through the fabric, you must be loving this! Let’s get these things out of the way.”

His fingertips reached under the band of your thong and you raised your head. In the split second it took him to yank them down, he had set the gun on the bed next to you. There was no hesitation as you lifted the weapon and pointed it at his forehead. 

“Interesting.” He smiled at you and let your panties drop down your knees. 

“You’re going to let me leave.” Your voice shook and the weapon was hardly steady, but you knew how to fire a gun. Hell, this was Gotham, everyone did. 

“I don’t think so.” The Joker grabbed the barrel of the gun and pressed it against his forehead. “I’m having a fantastic time. Why would I want this to end?”

“I’ll pull the trigger!” You saw the safety was off.

“Good.” He started to stand, his forehead still flush with the barrel. “Kill me right now Y/N. Be the savior of the city.” 

He stopped with his eyes even to yours and then crawled forward, making you lean back on the bed. 

“I mean it.” You didn’t believe yourself. 

“Pull the trigger and kill me.” The Joker licked his lips. “Or put the gun down and I’ll give you more orgasms than you can handle.”

“What?” This guy was actually insane.

“It’s a fair offer. Y/N.” He pushed forward and you were practically on your back, his hips resting between your spread legs. “Make a decision, you can’t have both.” 

Now you were laying all the way down. The gun in front of your face, the Joker on the other side. His hand flipped off the towel around his waist. Then you felt his cock at your entrance. 

“I won’t push inside until you drop the gun.” His eyes flashed. “So make a decision or I’ll make it for you.” 

You’d never killed a person before and didn’t like either option. 

“Fine.” The Joker thrust his hips and his cock drove inside of you at the same time he brought his hand forward and squeezed your wrist, making you scream and drop the gun. “I don’t mind being in charge Baby.”

He shoved the gun away on the bed and plunged deeper inside of you. There was no doubt you were soaking wet, but his length and girth was still a lot to accommodate and you squealed and wiggled underneath him. By the time he bottomed out, you swore he was poking at your cervix. 

“You’re nice and tight.” He put his hands on either side of your head and looked down at you as he pulled out before slamming right back in, making you bounce. “So wet and ready, I’m guessing you’re like a bottle of fine Cristal, ready to be uncorked and explode all over the room.”

He dragged his hips back before impaling you once again cause you to moan. 

“I bet you taste like champagne too, sweet with a hint of tanginess.” He repeated the action and you found yourself wishing he would go faster. “If only you would have dropped the gun, maybe I could have enjoyed eating you for a bit.” 

His words caused you to moan. You started to rock your hips, in the hopes he would move faster. 

“I’m still alive, and I did promise you more orgasms than you could handle.” The Joker leaned down and licked your neck. “Might as well start now.”

Then his hips started pumping at a furious pace and you arched your back and moaned, his pelvis hitting your clit with every thrust. You found yourself unable to keep up with him, his motions always pushing your body one step ahead of where your brain thought it should be. In fact, you barely felt like you had a brain, your entire body fueled by the strange need brought out of you tonight. A forced blowjob and a gun shouldn’t have turned you on the way they had, but you were eager and dripping for the man. There was no denying the biology in that. 

He continued to thrust and nipped at your neck. You brought your arms around him and dug your fingernails into his back, dragging them down as you orgasmed, your muscles spasming around his dick.

“Fuck.” He let out a groan and thrust deep inside of you. 

His cock exploded inside of you, his seed mixing with your juices and coating your womb. You shook your head and tried to push him off.

“No…” You were barely coherent as a sheet of sweat covered you. 

You weren’t on the pill. He shouldn’t have finished inside of you. 

“Lesson three Baby.” The Joker reached over and grabbed the gun, then he straightened his back, his cock still inside of you. “Don’t ever fucking point one of these at me again.” 

He held the gun right in front of your eyes.

“I’d punish you, but I knew you’d grab it.” He winked. “At least you didn’t pull the trigger.” 

“What???” It was a trap, he wanted you to pick up the weapon. “Please! No!”

In slow motion, his finger went down on the gun. A scream escaped your throat as you looked away, all memories of the orgasm vanishing. This was how you were going to die, with a psychopath buried inside of you. The pain never came. Then you heard the click. Nothing followed it. You dropped your hand and looked up at the smiling Joker.

“I guess my friend is shooting blanks.” He chuckled, then his brow narrowed and smile vanished. “Too bad for you, I’m not.”


End file.
